Meister
|ort =Los Angeles Vault |quests =Destroy the Mutant leader Destroy the source of the Mutants |darsteller =Jim Cummings (männlich) Katherine Soucie (weiblich) |fertigkeiten =Große Waffen: 110 Energiewaffen: 110 |sekundär =Erfahrungspunkte: 2500 Trefferpunkte: 500 Rüstungsklasse: 30 Aktionspunkte: 10 Gewichtslimit: 275 Reaktion: 20 Heilungsrate: 3 |proto = |dialog =MASTER.MSG |fußzeile = Der Meister im Kontrollzentrum }} Der Meister ist das Gehirn hinter den Supermutanten, die Kalifornien im Jahr 2161 und den folgenden Jahrzehnten durchstreiften. Der Meister wurde von den Kindern der Kathedrale angebetet und schließlich vom Bunkerbewohner getötet. Heutzutage ist der Meister vor allem bei den Gegnern der Kinder der Kathedrale als mysteriöser dunkler Gott überliefert. Unter seinen "Kindern", eben jenen Supermutanten, ist er jedoch bekannt als "Neuer Gott". Er ist eine Abscheulichkeit, die aus verschiedenen Lebewesen und Computerteilen besteht. Neben seinem Erscheinen ist auch seine Sprechweise ungewöhnlich, da er beim Sprechen einerseits eine computergenerierte Stimme, aber auch die Stimmen verschiedener Menschen nutzt. Geschichte Ursprünge Der Meister wurde als Richard Moreau geboren und lebte in der Vault 8, später bekannt als Vault City, wo er als Doktor arbeitete. Im Jahr 2092 wurde er aus Vault City wegen Mordes verbannt, wobei die Umstände dieser Tat unbekannt sind. Er nannte sich von nun an Richard Grey und ging nach Süden, wo er auf den mittlerweile als Händler bekannten Harold traf. Nach immer zahlreicheren Angriffen von mutierten Kreaturen auf Harolds Karawane schlossen sich beide am 22. Mai 2102 einer Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern an, welche diese mutierten Tiere erforschte. Am 23. Juni 2102 entdeckte die Gruppe die Mariposa Militärbasis, in welcher die US-Regierung mit dem FEV experimentiert hatte. Mit Ausnahme von Grey und Harold wurden die Mitglieder der Gruppe von den mutierten Kreaturen und Verteidigungsanlagen getötet. Harold konnte knapp entkommen und Grey wurde von einem Roboter in ein Fass mit FEV geworfen. Da sich Grey fast einen Monat lang in dem Fass befand, veränderte das Virus Grey und machte aus ihm eine formlose Kreatur, welche später als der Meister bekannt sein würde. Dieser vergrößerte seine Gestalt, indem er mit Computern und anderen Wesen verschmolz, wobei die absorbierten Lebewesen zu einem Teil seiner multiplen Persönlichkeit wurden. Diejenigen, die seine Basis zufällig fanden, nutzte er für intensive Tests mit dem FEV oder absorbierte sie. Der Meister war unglücklich darüber, dass die Menschheit so große Zerstörungen angerichtet hatte und fasste daher den Plan, die Menschheit zu vereinen, damit es nie wieder zu einer solchen Katastrophe kommen könne. Diese Einheit wollte der Meister herstellen, indem er alle Bewohner des Ödlands mittels des FEV in Mutanten verwandelte, um somit eine neue menschliche Gesellschaft zu erschaffen, in der es aufgrund der grundsätzlichen Gleichheit und Einheit ihrer Mitglieder keine Konflikte mehr geben sollte. Im Januar 2103 gelang es dem Meister, stabile FEV-Mutanten zu schaffen, was zur Entstehung der Supermutanten führte. Allerdings waren diese Mutanten nicht wie er selbst hochentwickelte Daseinsformen, sondern lediglich relativ dumme humanoide Wesen, die sich allerdings durch ihre den Menschen überlegene Physis und ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihrem Schöpfer auszeichneten. Die Kathedrale Im Jahr 2152, begann der Meister seinen Einfluss im Ödland auszuweiten. Dabei kam er mit einer Gruppe von Weltuntergangskultisten, angeführt von Morpheus, in Kontakt. Dem Meister wurden früh die Vorteile von nicht mutierten Anhängern bewusst, weswegen er Morpheus' Kult rekrutierte. Im Jahr 2155 entdeckte der Meister im Süden von Los Angeles einen nicht nummerierten Vault-Prototyp von Vault-Tec, der heute als Boneyard bekannt ist. Der Meister entsandte seine menschlichen Anhänger und einen Teil seiner Supermutantenarmee, um dort eine Kathedrale zu errichten. Morpheus' Kult wurde bekannt als Kinder der Kathedrale. Die Kathedrale wurde vom Nachtvolk bewacht. Im Jahr 2162 zerstörte der Bunkerbewohner die FEV-Tanks in der Militärbasis durch eine Explosion, was den Komplex teilweise zum Einsturz brachte. Er vernichtete auch den Meister mittels einer Mini-Atombombe. Somit verlor die Supermutantenarmee nicht nur ihren Anführer, sondern war auch nicht mehr fähig, ihre Verluste zu ersetzen. Die Einheit Der Meister ist der Schöpfer und Herrscher der Supermutanten. Er ist das Gehirn hinter der Bewegung, welche sich "Die Einheit" nennt, wobei der Name den Plan des Meisters, die Menschen des Ödlands zu vereinen, widerspiegelt. Dieser Plan sah vor, dass die vom Meister angestrebte Einheit durch Infektion aller Menschen mit dem FEV erreicht werden sollte, um somit eine neue Art zu erschaffen, deren Mitglieder aufgrund ihrer durch Mutation bedingten grundsätzlichen Gleichheit und der Führung durch den Meister untereinander keinerlei Konflikte mehr austragen müssten und somit vereint zusammenarbeiten würden. Der Meister vertritt die Ansicht, dass seine Handlungen dem Wohl der Menschheit dienen würden, da die Supermutanten besser an das Überleben im verstrahlten, lebensfeindlichen Ödland angepasst seien und es aufgrund der bereits oben beschriebenen Einheit keinerlei Differenzen mehr gebe. Dem Meister zufolge sollten all jene, die nicht infizierbar seien bzw. dies nicht wollten, zu töten oder aber zu sterilisieren seien, da die Einheit bei ihrem Vorhaben keinerlei Opposition dulden könne. Das Vorhaben des Meisters mag als logisch begründet und äußerst nobel und gemeinnützig erscheinen, ist allerdings in der Realität nicht umsetzbar, da die Supermutanten steril sind und die Menschheit somit auch bei Beseitigung jeglicher Differenzen letztendlich doch aussterben würde. Der Spieler kann sich im Gespräch mit dem Meister dafür entscheiden, diesen mit von der Gelehrten Vree und der Stählernen Bruderschaft erhaltenen Informationen von der Unmöglichkeit der Umsetzbarkeit seines Vorhabens zu überzeugen, oder aber der Einheit beitreten, was in der Verwandlung des Spielers in einen Supermutanten resultiert. Falls der Spieler sich für letztere Option entscheidet, endet das Spiel damit, dass alle Bewohner von Vault 13 von Supermutanten getötet werden. Auftritte Der Meister tritt nur im ersten Fallout-Spiel persönlich auf, wird aber in fast jedem Spiel der Fallout-Reihe erwähnt (außer Fallout 4). In Fallout 2 findet der Auserwählte heraus, dass der Meister ursprünglich Richard Moreau hieß und aus Vault City verbannt wurde. In Fallout 3 berichtet Harold, dass er sich an einen Freund erinnert, der in einen mit FEV gefüllten Tank in der Mariposabasis gefallen sei, erwähnt dabei aber keine Namen. Der Meister wird außerdem regelmäßig von Tabitha und Rhonda in Fallout: New Vegas erwähnt, welche das Black Mountain Radio in Utobitha im Mojave-Ödland leiten. Des weiteren erinnern sich diverse Supermutanten in Jacobstown an den Meister und insbesondere an die Supermutantenarmee zurück. Galerie FO01 NPC Master N.png| "So, what shall it be? Do you join the Unity or do you die here? Join! Die! Join! Die!" FO01 NPC Master G.png| "Excellent. Your talents will be useful. But first, you must tell me everything about your Vault." FO01 NPC Master B.png| "You think you can destroy me!? Destroy! Me?" Fo2 Manual Master standoff.png|Die Konfrontation zwischen dem Meister und dem Vaultbewohner (aus den Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners). deadmasterpedestal.png|Der "Sockel" des Meisters nachdem er durch einen aktiven Kampf besiegt wurde. Master aimed shot.jpg|Zielen auf den Meister Fallout Online site.png|"The Master Lives" (Der Meister lebt) eingeritzt im Schreibtisch. en:Master es:Maestro fi:Master fr:Le Maître hu:Master it:Maestro ja:Master nl:Master pl:Mistrz pt:Master ru:Создатель uk:Творець zh:主 Kategorie:Cathedral Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout Bible Charaktere Kategorie:Unity Charaktere Kategorie:Supermutanten Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner